Separación de Bienes
by MikariStar
Summary: Spanish Quiere su corazón o su dinero? Eso ya lo veremos. Una historia de la Granjera y Won.


(Spanish) Quiere su corazón o su dinero? Eso ya lo veremos. Una historia de la Granjera y Won.

Separación de Bienes

Confieso que me sorprendí muchísimo cuando Won toco a mi puerta un día a las seis de la mañana. Si ya sé, eso no es nada inusual, él siempre llega al comenzar una nueva temporada a venderme manzanas que, según él, son especiales. Lo que en realidad me sorprendió fue que esta vez no trato de venderme manzanas.

Aquel día me demoré un poco al abrir la puerta y encontré a Won admirando mi propiedad y murmurando algo que no logré entender. Tan pronto notó mi presencia me miro fijamente en silencio. Yo actué de manera natural y le pregunte "en que puedo ayudarte?"

Para mi sorpresa, Won se veía algo nervioso e inseguro. Esto me estuvo muy raro ya que él siempre trata de demostrar confianza en si mismo y sobre todo en sus productos. "Eh... yo..." Que le pasaba a Won esta mañana? Respiró hondo y finalmente saco algo de su maletín, ese algo era azul...

"Veo que haz ampliado el negocio. La verdad no creo que le pueda dar uso a la pluma azul en estos momentos pero supongo que la necesitaré algún día. Cuanto cuesta?"

"No está a la venta." Claro que su contestación me sorprendió. Para que me mostraba aquella pluma azul si no me la iba a vender? Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que intentaba pedirme matrimonio hasta que me lo dijo directamente. "Cásate conmigo."

Me le quede mirando de forma extraña. Era una mirada perdida parecida a la forma en que lo mire la primera vez que vino a vender sus manzanas y me informo de su alto precio. Al ver mi reacción, que no fue precisamente saltar a sus brazos, Won se desanimo pero no se rindió.

Ese día, cuando me lo preguntó por primera vez, yo no dije nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendida. Al la mañana siguiente me hizo la misma pregunta nuevamente y conversó conmigo de una forma tan romántica que me quede sin habla. Pero lo mas que me llamó la atención fue que me pareció haber escuchado o leído aquellas lindas palabras en algún lado.

Por la tarde fue a la biblioteca y hablé con Mary. Ella me dijo que Won había visitado la biblioteca y preguntado por sus mejores novelas románticas. Claro, yo sabía que esas palabras no eran nuevas para mí, las había leído en una de las novelas de Mary. Pero si Won se esforzaba tanto tal vez merezca una oportunidad.

"A la diosa de la cosecha le gustan las flores, a la diosa de la belleza también?" Así era todos los días y Won ya comenzaba a convencerme.

Así fue como todo sucedió. Hoy me encuentro camino a ver a Won. Fue su idea que arregláramos todos los documentos legales antes de nuestra boda en la iglesia mañana, para así poder irnos de luna de miel de inmediato mientras los duendes se encargan de la granja. Le dije que yo me encargaría de pasar por la casa del alcalde a buscar los documentos. Aquí estoy frente a Won esperando a que firme, pero parece ser que no firmará nada hasta no leerlo todo, incluyendo la letra pequeña. "Que sucede Won, querido?"

"Mi amor, parece que hubo un error y el alcalde te dio el documento equivocado."

Yo le sonrió, esto me lo esperaba. "Estoy segura de que este es el documento correcto, mi cielo, yo misma lo revisé."

"Pero aquí dice..." Won hizo una pausa y observó mi pícara sonrisa. "Hemos terminado." Me informó seriamente mientras hacia añicos los documentos con frustración.

Casi sin poder respirar de tanta risa, salí de su tienda y regrese a mi granja. No me hice millonaria por tonta, ni pienso compartir mi fortuna con un hombre que solo busca mi dinero. Me alegro que en este pequeño pueblo también exista el matrimonio con separación de bienes.

Fin

Disclaimer, no soy dueña de Harvest Moon.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
